Determination: Heroes Never Die
by QuantumFl4re
Summary: While travelling to Talon's base, Overwatch gets sidetracked and fall into the Underground, along with Frisk. Frisk fights with Chara in their mind, Chara trying to stop Frisk commit genocide (not realizing that they decided not to because of Overwatch). It's going to be a long journey.
1. Mt Ebott

**Note: This is something I'll make in my free time, so expect really varied and chaotic upload schedules. Btw, Winston is the leader of the ambush, and I took some inspiration from** _ **Splatterwatch**_ **, by a few of my close friends. Shoutout to them. Now let the bad imitations begin.**

*At Overwatch's base*

was playing video games again. She had been playing for nearly an hour, and didn't look ready yet to stop, even though they were planning an ambush on Talon.

Winston yelled, 'We're leaving in ten!'

replied, 'And I'll be there in ten!'

Winston left the room, muttering, 'You'd better be… important mission...' until trailing off.

kept twiddling buttons, until something else caught her attention. An alert had popped up, that said something unidentifiable was in the computer.

muttered, 'Sombra, nothing interesting here. Just playing video games.'

10 minutes passed. walked out, fully equipped (minus the mech) and said, 'I'm ready.' Everyone else still had 'casual' clothes. (I mean what they normally wear.)

The group was made up of Genji, Tracer, , Winston and Mercy. (Thought you should know.)

Later…

Eventually, they came across a mountain. 'Do we go up, or around?' Winston barked. Everyone except Winston, who said 'Around' said 'Over the mountain'.

'Majority wins!'

'I'm the leader. My vote counts twice.'

'So? That's still 4-2.'

'Fine.'

So they went up, Winston audibly grumbling and muttering under his breath.

Near the top, there was a large cave. Once again, Winston didn't want to go, but everyone else did, following Tracer.

The ground was overgrown, and vines and ivy snaked everywhere. At the end of the cave, there was a large hole.

Nobody wanted to go in, but a voice at the entrance of the cave made them change their minds.

'Hello? Is anyone in there?'

Silently, everyone jumped in. Suddenly, a narrating voice, seemingly coming from the person at the entrance, began talking.

'Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.'

 **Chapter 1 finished! Chapter 2 should come by Wednesday (May 23). Yeah, I'm pretty busy. Besides, I don't want to miss a deadline and leave you disappointed, so I try to give myself lots of time.**


	2. Frisk's Reset

**Hi, welcome back. I will be alternating game PoV for every chapter, so this one is Undertale now. I'm only going to address Overwatch characters by their call signs, so nobody gets confused about who's who. Anyway, enjoy another bad imitation, this time of Frisk. And yes, I'm not going to portray Frisk as any definitive gender.**

Frisk jumped about, zipping between rocks. This was the 3rd time Frisk had climbed the mountain, so this was their 3rd reset. Frisk suddenly noticed a movement around the top of the mountain, so they went to check.

Chara's narration started ringing in Frisk's head, so they listened to the sequence that Frisk had already heard twice: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

It was a while before Frisk got to the top. They called out, 'Hello?' When no answer came, Frisk decided they had imagined it.

With a deep breath, Frisk went in. Stopping just before the vine that they were supposed to trip on, they took one last look outside. The sun was setting.

Frisk sighed, and stepped backwards, 'accidentally' tripping over the vine.

When Frisk woke up, they bizarrely thought they had teleported to the end of the True Pacifist Route, before realising that the figures in front of them didn't look like Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys or Asgore. There were also only 5, not 6, of them, and Frisk was lying on a bed of golden flowers, not a hard stone floor.

'Who are you people?'

 **Chapter 2 finished! I also wrote this in, like, an hour, so blame me if quality seems bad.**

 **I don't really have anything else to say, so I guess I'll be back soon, with Chapter 3.**


	3. A Strange Flower

**So… now both games are intertwined, so… no alternating game PoV anymore. Long chapter this time, because I feel like 300~ word chapters are kinda short. (No kidding. I just read both previous chapters in under 3 minutes.) I'll try to aim for 500-600 words per chapter. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 3! (This is the only chapter with the Overwatch agent's real names.)**

'Who are you people?'

Nobody could believe it. A kid had just fallen down literally moments after them. 'And we thought he/she was a Talon agent. Wait, what gender is this kid?' muttered Genji.

'For your information, my name is Frisk, and I don't have a specific gender. Happy?'

'Not particularly. Anyways, you were asking about my name? It's Genji.'

'Cheers love, my name's Lena. But you can call me Tracer.'

'I'm Hana, also known as D. Va.'

'The name's Winston. And for the record, I'm not a stereotypically dumb gorilla.'

'That's not what I was thinking, but go on. What about Angel Girl?'

Mercy groaned. 'It's Dr. Angela Ziegler, or Mercy. Not Angel Girl. That sounds ridiculous.'

Frisk thought about it for a moment. Then Frisk said, 'It does sound kinda stupid.'

Tracer interrupted their conversation with a pointing finger. 'Look! It's a door!'

'Oh, yeah, the door… You shouldn't-' Frisk started, until they realized they all looked ready for battle. Genji had his sword (Ryū ichimonji), Tracer upon closer inspection had a pair of guns in her sleeves (Pulse Pistols), D. Va had a giant mech that literally hadn't been damaged whatsoever by the fall, so it must be pretty tough. Winston was covered in white armor plates, and Mercy… well, the other 4 were plenty enough for Flowey.

Genji cautiously pushed open the door a bit with his sword, to reveal… a flower.

Flowey turned around, to see a sword poking out from behind the door. He suddenly realized that Frisk had to be accompanied, because there was no way the timeline could generate a sword, lying there with Frisk. Well, not really generate, but rather someone dropped it there. The door fully opened, with Flowey full of apprehension.

Flowey stared in shock. A fully armed group stood there, with Frisk behind them. He figured he'd try to do the same thing as he had with Frisk on his first fall into the Underground, until he realized Frisk had probably warned them about the trick.

On the other side of the room, the Overwatch agents were discussing a plan. D. Va realized this was Undertale. 'Hey, I think I recognize the flower, everyone. Don't trust it.' D. Va said to everyone… But nobody listened.

'Do you think it's dangerous? I mean, it's got a face, so it probably has a conscience, right?' Mercy asked.

'Unfortunately,' muttered Frisk. Unfortunately, nobody listened to Frisk either.

'Yeah, I think it does, see? It's staring at us. It's definitely a conscious flower.' Winston answered.

'I don't think that's a sentence you've ever said in your life, big guy.' Tracer replied, giggling.

'It doesn't matter. The flower's gone.' Genji unexpectedly interjected.

'Wait, what?'

 **Chapter 3 finished! Chapter 4 coming on Sunday (May 27). See you soon, everyone. Yes, I spent a whole chapter puzzling over Flowey. 554 words, compared to 302 (Chapter 2). No wonder I wrote that in an hour.**


	4. The Confession

**Released to celebrate 100 total visitors. I admit, I didn't think I would get to Chapter 4 when I started. Mostly because I was thinking extremely short-term. Well, here's Chapter 4, anyways.**

D. Va explained. 'The flower can kind of 'dig' underground. I'm not sure how it works, but it does.'

Frisk elaborated. 'He can go wherever the hell he wants, and uses it quite often to kill people.'

'Ah, I see. A genocidal flower.' Winston replied.

'Er- yeah. Close enough. He's killed me plenty of times, certainly.' Frisk realized they'd said too much.

'Wait… how are you alive, then? Because resurrection is Mercy's thing, and I don't recall her going down a cave to help you.' Tracer asked.

'I certainly didn't do that. Unless someone else could devise a way to bring people back from the dead, you can't have been killed.' added Mercy.

'Er… well, there's something called Determination, which can revive people, given that their Determination is strong enough...' Frisk stuttered.

'Ok… but how does Determination work, exactly?' enquired Winston.

'I don't know, I'm not a Determination scientist! Ask one of them.' Frisk was careful not to say 'Dr. Alphys', since then they would ask some more questions, and that was kind of stressful, answering them. They were a kid, in front of 5 apparently fully grown people (and gorilla). You can imagine how that went.

'Ok, let's go, then.' D. Va said impatiently.

They suddenly found a room of a musty shade of pink, derelict with an air of being neglected for years, maybe decades. There were 6 buttons on the floor, and a switch on the wall. There was a locked door beside the switch.

'Press the buttons,' Frisk and D. Va instructed. Genji poked a button with his sword. It sprang up immediately. He tried another one, and this time it stayed put. He tried the same thing with the other 4 buttons, and 3 stayed down.

Frisk flipped the switch on the wall, and the door opened. The next room had 2 bridges over 2 separate rivers, with a switch between them, and 2 more past the 2nd bridge. There was a pair of spikes at the end of the room. 'Press the marked switches to get rid of the spikes.' Frisk said.

The spikes retracted upon hitting the second switch. The next room had a dummy in it, and a doorway.

This time, D. Va spoke. 'You have to 'encounter' the Dummy, because things can attack you down here, and you need to be prepared.'

'Wait… how do you know all this?' was the reply from everyone, including Frisk.

'Well, I think we might have fallen into a video game. The one I was playing 10 minutes before we left. Undertale. No offense to you, Frisk, but you live in a video game.'

(Everybody spends 30 minutes contemplating what D. Va just said.)

'Oh.' was the general response after those 30 minutes.

'Well, should we, er, practice on this dummy, as you said?' Tracer eventually said.

D. Va answered. 'Sure. Let's do that. Do you remember, Frisk?'

'Yeah. Sure, let's start.'

 **Well, I'm finally done this chapter. It took longer than I expected, mostly because I kept getting sidetracked. Chapter 5 on Wednesday (May 30). (539 words)**


	5. Undertale for Dummies

**Chapter 5 is solely dedicated to the first 'fight' in Undertale, where we learn what each battle option does. Oh boy.**

Everyone got sucked into a black & white area, with the dummy in front of them. There were also 4 buttons in front of them: FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. Mercy thought the MERCY button was named after her and D. Va and Frisk had to explain that the button isn't named after her (Undertale was released before Overwatch) but just summarizing up what that button's 'menu' did.

'I still think that button is important to me.'

'Think what you want, I won't stop you' Frisk said indifferently.

'So, let's go from the left. See the FIGHT button, with the knife? Press that to, well, fight.' D. Va told everyone.

'It would be ideal not to use that button, ever, but just in case...' Frisk nervously said.

'So, the FIGHTing system works by having a white bar slide across this box here, and you try aiming towards the middle. You only get one shot because the bar doesn't bounce back, so if you need to hurt someone, it would be best to hit there. Although it would be better if we didn't use that button.' D. Va said.

'What about this button, the one that says ACT and has a sound wave on it?' Winston asked.

'I was getting there. That is basically what you can do for/to it, other than FIGHTing. If we press this, you can see there is a choice between Check and Talk. Most encounters don't necessarily have Talk, but Check is always an option here. Who wants to volunteer and choose Check?' D. Va casually explained.

'Me!' exclaimed Tracer excitedly.

'Ok then, try it.'

Tracer pressed Check. Some text appeared. *ATK 0 DEF 0. *A cotton heart and a button eye *You are the apple of my eye. 'Oh, so it gives you information on the encountered enemy.' said Tracer, in mingled surprise and amusement, as though she expected it. Right.

'Ok, now it's the dummy's turn. Because it's a dummy, it can't attack, but other enemies can.' explained D. Va.

Everyone's SOUL appeared on top of one another. 'Oh, yeah, right. The heart is your SOUL. Try moving.' Frisk hurriedly said. However, the attack immediately ended, so nobody actually found out what their SOUL trait was.

'So to peacefully end this battle, somebody must choose Talk in the ACT menu.' D. Va said, putting emphasis on **this**.

'I'll do it,' Genji volunteered.

While Genji messed around with the menus, D. Va explained the other two buttons.

'So, the ITEM option, with the bag, is stuff you can use in a battle. Most ITEMs are food and stuff, but some help spare your opponent, which is relatively easy, no need to panic. For example, a stick will help spare dog enemies. Something about catching it or whatever.'

'Now this button here, the MERCY button, the one Mercy was squealing about' ('I did not squeal' Mercy muttered under her breath) 'The one with the cross,' D. Va continued, 'is for peacefully ending a battle, or sparing your opponent. You can run most of the time, and there is literally a Spare option. However, only use it when it is in yellow, otherwise they aren't ready to stop fighting. There's an exception later on, and I'll tell you when we get there. Otherwise, do the other thing I told you.'

Genji finally found the Talk button again, and pressed it. *You talk with the dummy, but it doesn't seem much for conversation.

*YOU WON! ('How did that happen?' Genji asked quietly.) You earned 0 EXP and 0 gold. 'Thanks for the nonexistent reward.' grumbled Genji (very quietly.)

 **So, this is the longest chapter yet, even though I skimmed over the explanations as much as possible, with 661 words. Not sure when the next chapter will come out, sorry. Also added mangopies to the edit team. (2 people.)**


	6. Froggit

**So now they finally get past the dummy. All the SOUL ideas are mine, although they may be inspired by others. Also, this chapter is really late because a) I had to find which soul each hero fit, b) I accidentally lost the file with the soul info, and c) pure laziness. Sorry.**

They traveled into the next room. There was a uselessly curvy path, snaking up and snaking down repeatedly. The group wandered along it, to find a corridor which also went up and down. 'Who designed this?' Winston asked. 'Why is it so uselessly curvy?'

Frisk responded. 'I don't know, ask someone else that actually knows this place.'

'Like?'

'I don't know!'

Frisk was about to retort when the world turned black and white again. 'Oh, crap. This battle.' Frisk suddenly said.

'What? Is it hard?'

'No, it's just really annoying in my opinion. It's really easy, it's just… normally it's much shorter, but because you guys are here' (Frisk was careful not to say because Toriel wasn't here) 'It becomes so damn long.'

'I see.'

'So, to spare this Froggit, we need to Compliment it. Well, Threatening it also works, but that's not very pacifist. We also need to press Spare.' D. Va explained. 'Quite simple and straightforward.'

Everyone pressed ACT then pressed Froggit. *press* Compliment

'Ok, the Froggit will attack, so move around to dodge.' Frisk said.

Tracer was Perseverance, so she could 'blink' around, but only on those 3 magenta lines of hers.

Winston was Patience, so he could 'teleport' around, controlling an 'illusion' of his SOUL, even though teleportation was Tracer's thing. She later lamented on why she didn't get Patience, although she didn't do anything else on the topic.

Mercy was Kindness (kinda obvious), and she could block attacks from 4 different directions, but only one at a time. She also had the Kindness item buff for some reason (She didn't carry a frying pan and a apron with food stains on it everywhere) but she could extend it to the others, which was useful.

D. Va was Bravery. Everything was reversed for her, except green and white projectiles. Green projectiles didn't heal for her though, which wasn't really a problem because she had the most experience, but it was an inconvenience at times.

Finally, Genji was Integrity. He was affected by gravity, but could jump. He complained later about his SOUL being the worst, but Mercy argued that she couldn't even move, she just had a shield. Genji didn't know how to respond, so he kept quiet.

The attack was the frog jumping attack, and it would have landed on Genji if Mercy hadn't been pointing her shield down while working out how to use it.

'Er…for most monsters, you can spare them using common sense. Like, just be nice. Sometimes threatening works too, but try not to.' Frisk was already getting tired of pointing out how to spare monsters, even though they'd only encountered and spared 1 which was the Dummy.

'Ah, I get it. So we compliment it?' Tracer asked.

'Exactly,' replied Frisk.

*It didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway.

'You see? Now you can spare it next turn.'

'How do you know?'

'Same reason that flower can kill me more than once. By the way, the flower is called Flowey.'

'Well, that's not very creative.'

'I know it's not.'

This time, the attack was a bunch of flies buzzing everywhere and generally being very annoying. Nobody really liked it. Fortunately for Genji, though, none of the flies flew down. After the attack, Frisk hit the Spare button and the world returned to color.

'Oh wait… next room is going to suck.' Frisk suddenly realized.

They walked into the next room, which was a field of spikes. However, that wasn't the strangest thing. A bipedal goat was standing at the end of the spikes, staring openmouthed at the group.

 **655 words, record high. This took way too long.**


	7. Not Enough Candy

**Back to status quo now, I was feeling really uninspired when I was writing Chapter 6. Sorry about the 2-week hiatus. Next chapter won't take as long as Chapter 6, because my summer break is almost here, and then I'll have more free time. Anyways, here's Not Enough Candy. (Because there isn't enough candy.) Again, sorry I've been inactive for 2 weeks.**

Everyone stared, except Frisk, who was silently analyzing the puzzle and struggling to remember how many spikes forward to go before going up, and then going down.

It was D. Va who finally spoke. 'Well… I'm D. Va...'

Everyone reintroduced themselves, and Toriel introduced herself too. 'Go 4 spikes forward, then go up, then 5 spikes forward, and repeat,' instructed Toriel, nervously.

So they followed. The next room was a corridor, so long that they couldn't see the other side. 'I assume we walk to the other side?' commented Genji dryly. 'Well… yeah.' replied Frisk.

At the other end, Toriel said something about stuff to do and walked off, everyone baffled except D. Va and Frisk. They were the only ones who knew what was going on, so they just led the way into the next room. There was a leaf pile and an exit to the north, and an exit southeast.

Genji went north, so naturally everyone followed him. There was a bowl of candy, but only 4 candies inside. 'Really? Candy?' Tracer, Genji and Winston said in unison. 'Candy is more helpful than you think,' replied Frisk cryptically.

'Well, if that's true, we need to divide it. But we have 6 people and only 4 candies.' Winston analyzed. Frisk instantly volunteered not to take a candy. D. Va volunteered 2nd. 'Well, if you don't need it...' Winston said.

Everyone else took a candy. Mercy examined it closer and saw the wrapper read, 'Monster Candy - Heals 10 HP Has a distinctly non-liquorice flavor.' 'Wait. How much HP does everyone have? Because 10 doesn't seem like that much.' Mercy realized. Everyone was alarmed to see they had 20 HP max, except D. Va and Frisk, because they had experience with Undertale. 'Nubs,' they said in unison.

After everyone stopped freaking out, they went down the southeast exit, to find a bunch of cracked flooring blocking the path. There were two pipes that came out on either side, but they were both too high to reach. 'That doesn't look safe,' Mercy said nervously. 'Well, you want to get out of here? Then head forward.' Frisk snapped. 'Ok, ok, you don't have to yell.'

Frisk jumped on the cracked floor, which immediately gave way to reveal a dark hole. 'Well, looks like that's n-.' Tracer started after they had waited a short while, until Frisk tumbled out of the pipe on the other side. 'Never mind what I just said, then.' Tracer said after a brief pause.

So everyone dived in, and everyone was soon on the other side, except Genji. Mercy realized first, so she said, 'Where's Genji?' That was when everyone heard, 'I need healing.' Mercy replied with 'Get up here and I'll give you healing! Also you can use your candy to heal.'

A short while later, Genji climbed out the pipe, and the group set back off… and found a rock.

 **Celebratory chapter for 600 views. I just realized that D. Va's mech isn't small enough to fit through the Ruins entrance, so… I guess she ejected after the Flowey room, so there's your explanation to a question that probably would have come up eventually. Also, I put in the 'I need healing' part in response to mangopies' review for Chapter 5. Actually kind of short this time (634 words).**


	8. 8 Longer Chapters

**Well, this chapter took a long time and is very long because mangopies talked to me in person that my chapters were too short. So I took it to the extreme and made a chapter going all the way to the end of the Ruins. Some things that are unexplained will be at the end of the chapter. See you on the other side. (Of the chapter, I mean.)**

A sign on the wall said, '3 out of 4 rocks recommend you push them.' However, only one rock was in front of them, with a well-worn path to a button. Further on, there was a barricade of spikes. 'Um, basic probability, right? ¾ rocks want to get pushed, so this rock is most likely to want to get pushed, right?' Frisk stated.

'What if it's part of the ¼ to not want pushing?' Tracer thought out loud.

'We'll take that risk.'

'There are a lot of rocks in the world, so a lot of rocks would be part of the ¼.'

'Well, more rocks would be part of the ¾.'

'I suppose you've got me there.'

'Indeed I do. So let's push that rock.'

So they pushed, and the spike barricade retracted into the ground once the rock was on the button. 'Woooo. Let's move on.'

Suddenly, a monster came onto the path 'meekly', according to its flavor text. 'Whimsun? What kind of name is that?' Mercy asked. 'Be nice,' Frisk whispered back.

'Hmm… so we console it?' Genji observed. 'Do what you want, I won't stop you' Frisk said indifferently.

'You've said that before.'

'So I have. What about it?'

'Nothing.' (Genji turned away.)

*Halfway through your first word, Whimsun ran away. 'Bit of a touchy subject, I guess?' Mercy supposed. 'Meh. Let's move on.' Frisk ran ahead.

The floor was completely cracked, rendering the true path impossible to distinguish from the real cracked tiles. 'Walk over to this wall, and go to the far wall, there. I think it's that way, at least.' Frisk said.

'You think?' Winston challenged, until Mercy stopped him with 'Do we have any other way forward?'

'I guess not.'

'Good for you.'

So they walked down to the far wall, and followed Frisk wordlessly 3 tiles ahead, where they then went back up to the other wall, walked over to the leaves and headed down to the other wall _again_ , then forward to the wall bordering the path on the other side, then went up to get back on the path.

'Who made that puzzle? Why is it so long and winding?' demanded Tracer. 'I would like a word with them about puzzle construction.'

'They're probably dead now, or unrecognizably old, so good luck with that.' Frisk replied casually.

'Ah, I see.'

The next room had three rocks. With a spike barrier in the way.

'You know the drill, let's go!' D. Va eagerly touched the rightmost rock. It immediately came to life, and the first thing it did was argue.

'Oh, so you're ASKIN' me to move over? Okay, just for you, pumpkin.'

The rock moved 3 inches towards the switch. D. Va tapped the rock again.

'You want me to move some more? Alrighty, how's this?.'

The rock moved off the slightly darker path from being pushed around all the time. D. Va nudged the rock.

'That was the wrong direction? Ok, think I got it.'

The rock moved onto the switch. The group started forward, until the rock moved off the switch.

'Seriously?!' Tracer yelled at the rock. Everyone looked away.

D. Va whispered something to the rock, whereupon it said, 'You wanted me to STAY there? You're giving me a real workout.'

*Aren't things easier when you just ask?

'In this case, yeah,' Frisk replied.

(Divider)

The next room had a piece of cheese in it, innocently sitting on a table. Momentarily, a mouse could be seen scampering back into its hole. 'Is this also a 'healing item'?' Mercy asked, until she saw the cheese was stuck to the table and was covered in mold.

*You're filled with kindness.

'Did the cheese just talk to me?' asked Mercy. 'Er, no. Sometimes messages like that appear when you Check something. For me it fills me with determination, even though I don't see how. It's cheese.'

'You do have a fair point.'

The next room had a ghost lying down on a patch of leaves. Upon their arrival, it started saying 'zzzzzzzzzzz' out loud, pretending to sleep. 'Huh. You don't see that everyday.' Tracer commented. 'You also have a fair point,' Frisk said.

'I usually do,' Tracer replied, which earned a laugh from the group. 'What?' asked Tracer, burning. Everyone looked away, again.

(Divider)

*Move it with force?

'Um, no.' was the general answer, so it just lay there, saying 'zzzzzzzzzzz' out loud.

Checking it again yielded the same results. 'Are we supposed to move it with force?' Mercy asked, apprehensive. 'Yeah. I guess.' Frisk said. 'What do you think? You just tried to not move it with force twice.' they said angrily in a pissed-off voice. Frisk didn't realize it at the time, but the outburst was from Chara trying to stop Frisk from genocide.

(Divider)

*Here comes Napstablook.

'Odd name for a ghost,' commented Mercy. 'You don't say,' replied Tracer.

Everyone chose Cheer. Everyone smiled gently at Napstablook. 'heh...' was the response.

Napstablook cried at them. 'What? How do tears hurt you?' Mercy asked, as everyone touched a tear and recoiled immediately in pain- everyone except Frisk and D. Va, because they had seen this before. They dodged left and right, up and down.

'Not a single hit? That's pretty decent.' Frisk said to D. Va.

(Divider)

 **In Frisk's mind…**

Chara looked around. Nothing particularly genocide-related, but Chara knew better than anyone how easily one could conceal a secret. After all, who had hid their plan to defeat humanity from Gaster? Exactly, they did.

In a corner was a knife. Chara picked it up, observing it. It wasn't metal, but plastic. In other words, a toy. There were weapons of varying calibre around the place, but nothing that looked particularly deadly.

Distantly, a glint shone. Chara went over, to see an elevator. _Does it work?_ Wondered Chara. They pressed a button on the side and it opened.

 _Huh._ Chara thought. They looked at the panel and saw 2 buttons: Conscious and Subconscious. Chara pressed Subconscious.

A new world opened with the elevator doors. A long hallway stretched along until Chara couldn't see the other end. As they stepped out, the elevator shut behind them. Chara opened a door cautiously, to find the text 'I hope Chara doesn't force a genocide via me.' shining in the air. _Ha. Do they really think it's ME? It's your choice, your consequences._

That was when Chara realized what they were looking for was right there with them. _Oh wait, I have the knife. Oops._ Chara looked along the hallway. Down the path there was a whirl of activity. Eagerly thinking this was whatever Frisk thought about genocide, Chara ran towards it, until realizing it was just some stuff about resets and Overwatch. Wait… Overwatch?

Chara wanted to leave, but curiosity took them towards it, and saw something that left Chara speechless: The word 'Genocide' in red, repeatedly getting erased and rewritten. Chara didn't know their arm was moving towards it before they touched it, until the world glitched out and faded into black.

Pictures of various genocide events suddenly flashed into existence: The text '*16 left.' in red at the first Snowdin save, the Undyne the Undying fight, Alphys nowhere to be seen in her lab. Each picture had one thing in common: They all had Frisk in them. Chara reached for one, not thinking of what would happen if they touched one but thinking that this was proof of Frisk's true genocidal nature. Right before Chara touched one, the Frisk in the picture changed to Chara.

Chara recoiled. These were Frisk's decisions, unless… they themselves actually were the driving force behind it all. _No.. I would never kill a monster. At least… not if I was in control of myself._ Chara got an idea: Frisk was the one forcing them to go along with genocide. It was a GENIUS idea… and it also saved Chara the blame of being the genocider.

(Right. *snort*)

 **Back to reality now (that was odd)**

The room had 6 cracked areas on the ground and a spike barrier on the other end. 'It's that one,' said Frisk, pointing to the left middle one. 'What about that one?' asked Tracer.

'No no no don't go down-' Frisk started, as Tracer dove in. She reappeared in the pipe next to the hole 7 seconds later, hair more messed up than usual. 'That ghost was down there- what was his name? Napstablook?'

Everyone nodded, then went to get the switch.

As they went through the spikes at the end of the room, Frisk whispered, 'Y'know how I said try not to kill anything? I was actually going to kill everyone down here, but you guys came in, so...' to D. Va. She raised her eyebrows.

 **As promised, explanations for the chapter will come. I believe in the 'Chara is mostly innocent until genocide' theory, so Chara is trying to stop Frisk from turning them into a monster (figuratively), which causes signs of Geno!Frisk every time Chara does that. (Chara also wants to blame Frisk for everything REMOTELY related to genocide.) It's also a reference to how most people's 3rd reset is a Genocide Route, which is noted later on in the chapter. Also, I changed the description to fit with the new path the story is going. Chara is the same 'gender' as Frisk (unconfirmed gender) as well. Will try to upload every month now. 1639 words**


End file.
